The purpose of this project is twofold: 1) Define the pathophysiologic alterations in epithelial function in HIV-related diarrhea, and 2) ascertain the effects of glutamine-based oral rehydration solution, vitamin A supplementation, or the combination of the two on both diarrhea rates and sensitive measures of epithelial function.